Vincula timere
by Scracher
Summary: -Que quieres..-grite al viento mientras temeroso rodeaba mis rodillas flexionadas contra mi pecho.-Eso es fácil pequeño, te quiero a ti..-escuche mientras en la oscuridad de mi habitación unos penetrantes ojos verdes se clavaban con hambre sobre mí, y una malvada sonrisa brillaba en la oscuridad. M por contenido futuro. Demon!UkxUs
1. Encadenado

_"La verdadera locura quizá no sea otra cosa que la sabiduría misma que, cansada de descubrir las vergüenzas del mundo, ha tomado la inteligente resolución de volverse loca."_

_Heinrich Heine_

1. Encadenado

No respires. No mires. No sientas. Solo escucha los maniáticos sonidos que sueltan las personas encerradas en las habitaciones de ese lugar. Porque tú no estás loco como ellos creen que estas, tu sabes que lo tuyo está justificado que no es una enfermedad, es solo la adicción de eso invisible que escuchas también te sigue de cerca riéndose de tu desgracia, es la adicción de él contigo.

No culpas a tus padres de que te hayan condenado a estar encerrado con eso, porque ellos no saben que él existe, ellos no lo sentían paseándose por el segundo piso de la casa mientras golpeaba las paredes de tu habitación. Ellos no podían sentirlo respirar en sus oídos y entonar bajito canciones de muertes como tú lo hacías aun con estos tapados por las mantas y las almohadas.

Tampoco culpas a tus amigos que te insistieron para que participaras en esos juegos malditos con ellos, porque como sabrían unos niños de primaria que estaban jugando el juego más caliente e infernal del mundo.

Pero sabes que cuando entres por una de esas puertas, en una de esas habitaciones acolchonadas para que nadie escuche tus lamentos, sabes que él te obligara a odiarlos, te obligara a culparlos de todos tus males de todo aquello que te estaba pasando.

Todo esto te lo cargas a ti mismo, fue tu culpa el haberte dejado llevar aquella tarde luego de que él jugara con tu mente, fue tu culpa porque fuiste tú quien agarro el cuchillo de la cocina y se lo enterró en el corazón a el perro de la vecina que asustada te miraba reír mientras la sangre corría del muerto animal.

_No respires. No mires.** NO SIENTAS.**_

-Habitación 348 sala sur-este, paciente Alfred F. Jones-escuchaste tu nombre ser pronunciado por uno de los gigantes mastodontes que vinieron a tu casa mientras jugabas un videojuego y te sacaron a rastras para ir a ese lugar.

-Un loco más para la colección..-mascullo el otro mientras soltaba tu brazo, no te gusto nada el tono de asco que agrego a la oración. Además como ya dijiste tu no estabas loco.

Una mano fuerte te empujo hacia un lugar y escuchaste una puerta cerrarse junto con el ruido del cerrojo al hacer fuerza. Te sentaste en el mismo lugar en donde estabas parado aun con la vista negra por las vendas que tenias alrededor de tu cabeza, no recordabas por que las tenias pero sentías dolor al intentar recordar algo más allá de cuando fueron a buscar a tu casa los tipos del loquero.

-**Oye Alfie, ya se fueron que tal estas?**-la arrastrada voz se escucho primeramente en tu cabeza pero luego era más como la voz de una persona que estaba cerca de ti. Decidiste ignorarla porque pensabas que él estaría de buen humor y te dejaría al darse cuenta que no le prestabas atención.

-**Con que estas en tus trece no Alfie? Yo que con tanto amor logre sacarte de esa horrible casa que tenias**-oliste el azufre que su aliento desprendía y unas frías manos se colocaron a cada lado de tu cabeza para levantarla, sacudiste levemente esta para desprenderte de su agarre pero solo lograste molestarlo porque aumento la fuerza.

Con una ternura que sabias era fingida él empujo las vendas despejando tu área visual . Deseaste desde lo más hondo de tu corazón que no lo hubiera hecho, ahora tu pesadilla se volvía más concreta por que podías verla y no fundirte el infinito negro de la no-visión*. Pudiste apreciar en todo su esplendor la habitación blanca y pulcra, pero más aun pudiste observar a la criatura que te arrastro hasta ahí.

Sus ojos verdes mate y los cabellos rojizos le daban una apariencia juguetona sumada con sus vestimentas antiguas y la piel blanca-grisácea era igual a los muñecos de porcelana que las niñas tanto querían, solo tal vez algo defectuoso por las enormes cejas. Si era por ti que se lo llevaran ya mismo. Lo único que salía de lugar en el perfecto muñeco era la sonrisa morbosamente malvada y los cuernos negros que adornaban la cabeza.

-Ya tuviste suficiente Arthur..-murmuraste en voz baja porque sabias que a Arthur no le gustaba que tu chillaras o gritaras.

-**Nunca tendría suficiente de ti Alfie**- su sonrisa se agrando al decir esas palabras y como sellando la oración junto sus labios con los tuyos, arrasando tu cavidad bucal, sorbiendo tu inocencia a tragos. Tu solo lo dejaste porque aprendiste que no valía replicar para luego tener un castigo peor que el acto- **Y nunca te apartaran de mi**

Tu sabias que era verdad y que no estabas loco, sabias que Arthur era un demonio salido del más profundo averno y del cual te habías vuelto su adicción. La gente no te creía cuando hablabas de él y era tu capacidad de creer la que asustaba a los demás, esa sabiduría te había tildado de loco con los otros.

Sentiste los filosos dientes de Arthur romper de nuevo tus labios para luego saborear lentamente tu sangre. Él era real y tú estabas encadenado a el por un enfermizo delirio de amor. Pero sabias que algún día te dejaría en paz. Al menos eso era lo que deseabas.

-**No sueñes tanto Alfie, no mires hacia el futuro que no tendrás, no respires la ilusiones ni sientas a otro más que yo..**-susurro en tu oído adivinando tus pensamientos, para luego morderlo hasta provocar otra herida sangrante.

-_Ya lo veremos Kirkland.. Ese niño es demasiado para ti, y compartir no es malo_-el seco sonido de las serpentinas palabras apenas llego a los oídos de las dos personas de la habitación, habían sentido una presencia pero como llego se había ido.

...

Bueno ahi esta el primer capitulo y espero desde mi profundo corazón que les guste. Y recuerden un comentario no mata a nadie, agradecere que me cuente que tal esta.

**_Que nadie los moleste, Screacher._**


	2. Contacto

**N.A: **Recuerden que Hetalia no me pertenece es de la magnificencia Hidekaz Himaruya, si fuera mío como que sería un poco más retorcido y mejor ni lo pienso (derrame nasal)

_"No es que la droga sea adictiva, es la cuestión de la susceptibilidad del individuo a volverse adicto a una sustancia o a un comportamiento en particular"_

**Gabor Maté**

2. Contacto

A todas las personas nos gusta alguna cosa, siempre hay ese algo que al verlo, sentirlo, olerlo o probarlos nos alegra. Pero cuando ese gusto se vuelve dañino es cuando una persona puede considerarse adicto, cuando al verse falto de "_eso_" se vuelve inestable, detestable e insaciable, eso es enfermizamente tierno, como alguien puede actuar de esa manera por la simple falta de un "_algo_".

Los demonios son un claro ejemplo de las adicciones, son almas negras que no tienen un solo pelo de tontas y que gustan del sufrimiento ajeno, de la perdición. De los excesos. Es por eso que no es raro el que sean adictos a muchas cosas.

Cada vez que un ser terrestre intenta convocar a un demonio se abre un espacio de vacío en el averno, una muda invitación de "haber quien quiere?" y al mismo también una a la batalla. Como los demonios son prisioneros de su hogar, existen muchas clases de prisioneros, los indiferentes, los liberales, los odiados, los resignados, y los más peligrosos los luchadores.

-_Kirkland no estás cansado, ya fuiste la última vez… o es que solo vienes a que te de una buena patada en las bolas_**_-_**el grito advirtió a los otros prisioneros de que era hora de la retirada, nadie se metería en una pelea con los grandes. Entre las sombras nebulosas del infierno se podía oír el chocar de metales, y si te esforzabas podías ver dos siluetas moverse con coordinación.

-**Tú Fernández, remedo de íncubo porque mejor no te mueres de una vez, estoy harto de ver tu horrible cara por mi camino**-una voz arrastrada mientras los sonidos de metal se escuchaban más altos.

Cuando dos prisioneros luchadores se encontraban en una pelea normalmente era a muerte, pero las continuas peleas de este par eran muchas. No se mataban entre si por la simple razón de que no encontrarían nunca un enemigo digno con el cual luchar si el otro decaía. De un lado Arthur Kirkland y del otro Antonio Fernández, dos luchadores de alto nivel, o como preferían llamarse "_Timieres_".

Uno de los dos tenía que ceder y el hueco se estaba cerrando, así que con un movimiento firme Arthur sujeto los brazos de Antonio y lo desequilibro hasta el piso, poniéndose sobre sus caderas y apartando el arma de su contrincante.

Lo miro con voracidad y paseo su rojiza lengua por sus labios de forma lenta, mientras que unas manos morenas lo sujetaban por la camisa negra atrayendo su rostro.

-_Que pasa Kirkland estas tan desesperado_-murmuro el demonio de cabellos marrones mientras mezclaba su aliento con el de ojos verdes. Un movimiento de caderas le hizo soltar un gruñido bajo.

-**Nunca caería tan bajo contigo Fernández**-en un movimiento violento aplasto sus labios contra la boca contraria. Todo en ellos era guerra, era tensión por que eran luchadores, eran guerreros y no estaban para besos lentos y maricas. La saliva se mezclaba, los labios se machucaban entre si y los dientes buscaban sacar trozos de piel del otro. Luego de un rato la sangre se hizo presente pero no les molesto, el elixir de la vida ya no les serbia a ellos.

Cuando sintió que el enemigo se dejo llevar, aplasto su rodilla entre los genitales ajenos y clavo su fiel espada en el brazo del morocho atravesando tejidos, músculos y mirando maravillado como la sangre salía a borbotones.

-_Eres un tramposo hijo de puta Kirkland, luego me dices incubo a mí…_.-rio el ataco mientras veía como el otro se levantaba y saltaba a el vacio yendo al mundo humano. Sentía cada vez menos su brazo y observo anonado como su herida segregaba un pus verde- _Maldito bastardo retorcido le puso veneno el hijo de perra._

_-0-  
_

Cuando un demonio llega al mundo terrenal, nosotros no sentimos más que un frio viento o vemos alguna sombra extraña. Ellos en cambio solo se dejan llevar y observan a la que sería su próxima víctima.

Estar prisionero daba hambre y que mejor alimento que la sangre humana, que mejor vista que la de un cuerpo mutilado, que mejor melodía que los ruegos, los gritos y los llantos.

Al atravesar la oscuridad se encontró en una habitación infantil, con las paredes pintadas de un neutro celeste y con una cama que se encontraba en una esquina, cerca de la cual se encontraba niños, de entre 10 o 12 años que miraban asombrados un pentagrama hecho con hilos rojos y rodeado por velas.

Inconscientemente en su rostro se poso una demencial sonrisa, no hay mejor comida que el alma pura e inocente de un niño. Ninguno de los que estaba ahí había sido tocado, eran varones y muy bien arreglados, todos desprendían el aroma dulce de la juventud.

Pero repentinamente olio un aroma que lo dejo un momento atontado, pero que luego le nublo la vista y provocó escalofríos de placer recorrer sus negras alas. Giro su vista a el lugar de donde provenía esa fragancia, y entonces lo vio.

Entre las sabanas se encontraba escondido un niño de 10 años con cabellos color oro, que abrazaba aterrado una almohada en forma de hamburguesa y de cuyos ojos azules salían lagrimas de desesperación, mientras soltaba de vez en cuando hipidos entre sollozos.

Fue desde entonces que supo que había encontrado algo que superaba en creses la adrenalina y el deseo de las batallas con Antonio, o el olor de una jovencita virginal. Y este no era más que un estúpido niñito asustado.

Su cola se movió juguetona enrollándose en sus caderas, sintió como sus colmillos raspaban sus labios deseosos de romper la blanca piel perlada y como sus manos deseaban agarrar ese cabello que parecía suave para estirarlo hasta escuchar soltar al niño gemidos de dolor.

Se quedo todo el tiempo mientras el niño echaba a sus amigos de su habitación asustado de los juegos que le hacían jugar. "**Yo podría enseñarte juegos muy divertidos**" pensó mientras observaba como el pequeño rubio se envolvía en las sabanas.

Había encontrada para su juguete y desde ese momento no dejaría que nadie más se le acercara, solo tenía que pensar en cómo apartarlo de los otros estúpidos humanos.

-0-

Segundo capitulo espero que les guste. Y sinceramente me está justando escribir esta historia mientras más avanzo más interesante me parece, solo espero que les guste a ustedes. Por ahora Alfred es pequeño pero mientras avanza la historia irá creciendo. Y no es que me guste tanto el SpxUk pero necesitaba escribir algo sobre ellos, los demonios son lujuriosos.

**MyobixHitachiin: **Ya verás quien es la voz misteriosa, pero más adelante por ahora confórmate con ver como Arthur acosa a Alfred. Gracias por ser el primer comentario =w=.

Recuerden que un comentario no daña a nadie.

Con cariñitos a Arthur. Screacher


	3. Superfluo

**N.A: **Recuerden que Hetalia no me pertenece es de la magnificencia Hidekaz Himaruya, si fuera mío como que sería un poco más retorcido y mejor ni lo pienso (derrame nasal)

" A mí dadme lo superfluo, que lo necesario** todo el mundo puede tenerlo. "**

Oscar Wilde

3. Superfluo

La mayoría de la gente desecha lo inservible o lo dejo apilado en un mismo lugar pensando que si es que lo deja olvidado en un rincón lo suficientemente lejos la materia irá desapareciendo poco a poco hasta terminar siendo "_nada_".

Yo creo febrilmente que a nosotros nos había apilado en este lugar para intentar hacernos desaparecer. Porque éramos innecesarios. Porque no habíamos logrado cubrir los desperfectos o tomarnos las molestias de fingir que éramos una parte más del mundo.

Éramos superfluo, algo que no debería existir porque causaba muchas molestias.

Había pasado un año desde mi llegada a ese lugar por culpa de Arthur. Sinceramente he aprendido a no odiarlo, solo a detestar su presencia. Él era como una enfermedad irremediable de la que no te puedes librar simplemente deseando que no exista. Siempre estará ahí, acechándote mientras duermes, disfrutando de tu dolor y hundiéndote más en la locura permanente.

Porque el decir que no estoy loco es una mentira, una de las más viles que podría decir. Si te juntas con gente buena, serás bueno. Si te juntas con gente mala, serás malo.

En mi caso si te juntas con los locos, terminaras siendo uno de ellos.

No sabía exactamente en qué mes o en que día estaba porque en este lugar no existían ni relojes ni calendarios. Sabía que había pasado un año solo porque uno de los "estúpidos humanos trogloditas" como Arthur les decía me había sonreído mientras que un marcador negro escribía una raya en una de las paredes de la habitación.

Recuerdo que en el primer momento no sabía que significaba, hasta que él me lo explico con unas tiernas palabras.

-**Eso significa mocoso que hace un maldito año estas aquí… Feliz Aniversario _Honey_**-hablo para luego sonreírme mostrándome sus blancuzcos colmillos y desaparecer en el viento.

Aun recordaba la primera semana como si hubiera sido ayer. Arthur me seguía en cada esquina y se divertía enloqueciéndome con ruidos de gritos.

-0-

Me deje caer suavemente sobre la acolchonada pared, mientras cubría con mis manos mis llorosos ojos.

-Momi… Daddy… porque me dejaron solo, porque me dejaron con él-mis sollozos solo los escuchaba yo intentando que no sobrepasaran el nivel sonoro de un suspiro, no quería que él pareciera.

-**Porque lloras Alfie? Es un día tan bonito**-escuche sus voz interminablemente empalagosa en mi cabeza. Cambie de lugar mis manos cubriendo mis oídos, esperando que se callara, pero en vez de eso escuche un sonido lúgubre; una mezcla entre tos seca y risa muerta- **No llores pequeño no querrás un castigo, no me gusta verte llorar.**

Negué suavemente con la cabeza. Yo era un niño bueno, no merecía un castigo. Me seque las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa blanca que era mi única ropa desde que había llegado.

-**Buen niño ahora, ya sabes que hora es..**- aplaste mis labios mientras paraba un sollozo que forzaba a mi garganta deseando liberarse.

Me encamine suavemente a la cama mientras rogaba en mi mente que no fuera muy brusco conmigo me había portado bien toda la semana.

-Arthur…-murmure mientras me acomodaba en la cama.

-**Si Honey?**-contesto mientras tomaba forma frente mío, vistiendo su usual camisa negra junto con sus pantalones del mismo color.

-Que quieres de mi? –pregunte mientras sentía como ponía un brazo a cada lado de mi cabeza y me cubría con sus negras alas tapando toda clase de luz además de la sobrenatural que desprendían sus ojos.

-**Algún día cuando seas mayor te responderé eso-**sus brillantes ojos verdes me traspasaron mientras me estremecía por las palabras dichas con tanta frialdad y no acostumbrada voz sarcásticamente dulce.

Sus labios se ubicaron en mi cuello, mientras su cola se enredaba entre mis piernas buscando rasgar la tela pero no haciendo la fuerza necesaria para lograrlo. Apreté mis parpados mientras sentía como sus manos con largas uñas se movían sobre mis brazos hacia mis hombros.

Solté un grito al sentir el primer corte, que fue seguido por una docena más. Siempre hacia lo mismo una y otra vez marcando su propiedad, rasgando sobre las antiguas aberturas hechas sobre mi blanca piel.

Dos lágrimas salieron sin mi permiso mientras mi roja sangre mojaba las blancas sabanas y cubría mi ropa.

-_**Algún día entenderás esto que siento Alfred..**_

-0-

Recordar la primera semana me hacia estremecer fue una de las peores porque él sentía que debía marcar su propiedad.

Mientras yo recibía más pastillas cuando los enfermeros preguntaban porque intentaba suicidarme, yo no lo intentaba. Simplemente Arthur no limpiaba luego de dejarme sangrando en la cama.

Suavemente me moví hacia el espejo para observar las marcas que se encontraban por toda mi espalda, había conseguido que parara de hacerlas rogando durante semanas.

Arthur Kirkland, escrito con letras elegantes y delgadas por toda la piel blanca. Un aire frio lleno mi acolchonada prisión y fue cuando supe que él había llegado.

-**Qué lindo recibimiento realmente te justaron los tatuajes que te hice-**dijo cerca de mi mientras pasaba sus pálidas manos sobre las heridas cicatrizadas.

Reí sin ganas, mientras miraba por el espejo sus ojos. Mi cuerpo le pertenecía, no completamente pero sabía que solo faltaban unos años para que terminara de robar lo poco de inocencia que quedaba en mí.

Faltaba poco…

-0-

Una sombra se remueve en el fondo de una cueva llena de niebla, mientras que una risa escalofriante hace eco desde el fondo.

-_Dentro de tan poco podre tenerlo..-_murmuro la figura mientras veía al demonio pelirrojo tocar al pequeño niño de cabellos de oro atraves de un hueco en la neblina- _y de paso podre destruirte_

-0-0-0-0-0

Tercer capítulo y avanzando.

Estoy orgullosa de que les este gustando la historia! Es como ver a tu hijo empezar a caminar. T.T

MyobiXHitachiin: Muchas gracias de nuevo!. Y si así son las cosas pobre Alfie no tenía la culpa. Y sobre eso, nadie ve a Arthur solo que Alfred estaba tan asustado que quería que pararan de hacer ese juego.

xx-WhiteQueen-xx: si es que quería dar un giro a la historia. Y lo de demonios lujuriosos se vera mucho el Arthur de aquí no es que digamos un santo. Gracias por haberme escrito me haces tan feliz

naho-chan-23: Francis enserio?! XD bueno la voz misteriosa pude ser cualquiera como ven tiene poca participación pero es el personaje más llamativo. Me encanta que te encante, ojala sigas bien de cerca la historia porque la intriga no termina.

Que nadie las o los moleste.

**Screacher.**


	4. Aperitivo

**N.A: **Recuerden que Hetalia no me pertenece es de la magnificencia Hidekaz Himaruya, si fuera mío como que sería un poco más retorcido y mejor ni lo pienso (derrame nasal)

**Advertencia: Este capítulo tendrá de ciertos eventos de violencia, violación y shota.**

_"No hace falta conocer el peligro para tener miedo; de hecho, los peligros desconocidos son los que inspiran más temor."_

**Alexandre Dumas**

4. Aperitivo

Hambre, lo que mueve a la humanidad es el hambre de dinero y de territorio, eso es lo que nos lleva a ser lo que somos el hambre de poder, hay veces que se nos presenta la oportunidad de alimentarnos hasta saciar esa hambre para después morir llenos de incertidumbre, de dolor y de rojo.

Los demonios amaban comer, por eso siempre se habla de la gula como uno de los pecados capitales, pero ellos a diferencia nuestra le tomaban muy poco valor a que llegara a estar mal, ellos vivían para alimentarse, vivían para tener hambre. Y yo se que en el fondo de tu mente sabes de que se alimentan ellos, no?.

Para aquellos que no lo sepan, los demonios se alimentan de nosotros, no importa que seas puro no importa que estés sucio, ellos simplemente tienen hambre. Te comen por dentro, te tientan, te derriten para luego ver cómo te pudres para luego devorarte lentamente, no importaba el tiempo, cuando eres eterno que te importa esperar un año o dos.

Pero cuando ellos tienen demasiada hambre es cuando no esperan, normalmente eligen a solo una persona, pero cuando el tiempo pasa, la tentación de tomar un aperitivo antes de la cena se hace cada momento más y más grande, hasta que simplemente salen en busca de algo que los apacigüe hasta que llegue la hora de comer de verdad.

Arthur tenía demasiada hambre, habían pasado años desde la última vez que había saboreado a un humano, pero simplemente no quería arruinar aun su cena, no quería aun tomar a esa pequeña cría humana hasta que llegue el momento adecuado.

Fue entonces, desparramado en la oscuridad del armario del rubio niño, en que pensó que era hora de conseguirse un aperitivo para pasar el tiempo, porque el oler la pureza que desprendía de cada uno de los poros de ese estúpido humano en miniatura le hacía rugir las tripas. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, _era hora de comer._

Se levanto de entre las sombras estirándose cuan alto era buscando soltar su cuerpo que se encontraba duro de estar tanto tiempo en ese diminuto lugar. No que no pudiera salir, ningún humano lo vería si es que el no quería, pero le gustaba disfrutar de su antipatía solo, como siempre hacia cuando estaba en la niebla del averno.

Traspaso la puerta tranquilamente y recorrió la habitación vacía con la mirada, la cría aun se encontraba fuera al igual que el macho humano, pero podía oler el aroma de la hembra que se encontraba a unos metro de distancia tal vez en el piso de abajo.

Floto a unos pocos centímetros del suelo, nunca haría algo tan mundano como caminar si es que la situación no lo ameritara, bajo los escalones que lo llevarían al segundo piso, tal vez la hembra sería un buen aperitivo. Era joven, muy guapa, pero lastimosamente no era lo que su hambre le pedía necesitaba carne joven y blanda que no ocupara mucho espacio en su estomago.

Paso por alado de hembra para salir por la puerta, la vio temblar levemente y mirar para todos lados. El pelirrojo solo sonrió, tontos e ingenuos humanos lo único que podían sentir de los de su clase era eso un leve temblor que indicaba la oscuridad caminante. Cuando salió se dio cuenta que el sol se estaba poniendo, no era tarde, su aperitivo capaz estuviera caminando por esas calles.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, a unas casas se encontraba un parque infantil, un par de niños se encontraban jugando en lo que parecía ser un artefacto de hierro, se acerco lo más que pudo para observarlos bien. Eran una crías hembra y un macho.

-Vamos Peter, debemos volver a casa-soltó la cría de cabellos largos castaños mientras miraban con un poco de inquietud como el sol dejaba paso a la oscuridad. Se había soltado de el artefacto de hierro, y miraba a la otra cría con fijeza cruzando sus delgados brazos morenos.

-Pero yo aun quiero quedarme, Desu yo-respondió el otro que se encontraba aun colgado, estuvieron en esa discusión durante un tiempo en el cual el demonio solo se aburrió y espero a que uno de los dos se quedara solo para poder alimentarse de él.

-Sabes qué quédate si quieres! –le grito la castaña mientras empezaba a correr hacia la calle, pasando por un lado de Arthur, durante un momento la niña se quedo mirando el lugar con algo de miedo, sintiéndose mal por dejar a su amigo solo, pero luego recordó su enojo y termino por volver a correr hacia su casa.

-Eso voy a hacer Desu yo- le grito el pequeño rubio para bajar e ir hacia los columpios, esos los recordaba su antigua le gustaba jugar en ellos. Su sonrisa se agrando y sus filosos dientes salieron a la luz, el lugar estaba desolado y el pequeño niño no había huido con la otra humana pequeña, le estaban poniendo las cosas muy fáciles.

Se hizo visible tras un árbol para no asombrar de más a su presa y que esta corriera despavorida, era pequeño de unos 8 o tal vez 9 años, se acerco a él a paso lento haciendo su cola y sus cuernos invisibles a la vista.

-**Hello Little boy…**-le dijo dulcemente mientras mostraba una sonrisa cariñosa, sus manos habían ido a parar a los bolsillos de su saco como haciendo que tenia frio. El niño lo miro primero con miedo que luego paso de nuevo a ser entusiasmo al no verse solo en ese lugar tan grande.

-Hola señor, Desu yo-respondió con entusiasmo el pequeño aunque con un poco de recelo, el había vivido toda su vida en ese barrio y nunca lo había visto, pero realmente no quería estar solitario en el parque luego de haber peleado con su amiga- Es nuevo? nunca lo había visto.

-**Yes, soy un vendedor de caramelos**-menciono aun con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro, al escuchar la palabra "caramelos" la cara del niño se ilumino totalmente, los humanos eran tan fáciles de engañar, pensó mientras su sonrisa cariñosa escondía otra más sedienta de sangre de lo que seria posible- **Y como te vi solo pensé si no te gustaría probar unos cuantos**

-Yo..-pronunció el rubito moviendo sus manos sobre los shorts de su traje de marinerito el cual el pelirrojo encontraba en cierta forma muy delicioso. Su madre siempre le había dicho que no fuera con extraños pero ese hombre no podía ser malo, sus sonrisa era tan dulce que tiraba miel por los lados- Me encantaría Desu yo!

-**Entonces acompáñame**-su plan iba a la perfección, saco una de sus blancas manos del bolsillo y cogió una de las del más pequeño que tembló un poco bajo el helado toque, aquel hombre estaba demasiado frío. Lo arrastro hasta una esquena y lo metió en un callejón que terminaba luego de una vuelta a la derecha en un pared de ladrillo envuelta en la oscuridad.

-S-señor porque estamos aquí..-pregunto con miedo el niño intentando soltar el agarre de acero que el hombre había puesto en su muñeca. El adulto pelirrojo giro su cabeza y mostro una sonrisa fría siendo opacada por los brillantes ojos verdes que parecían refulgir entre la oscuridad del sucio lugar.

-**Por nada en especial…**-hablo arrastrando las palabras el más grande mientras empujaba a la cría contra la pared de ladrillos, su sonrisa se agrando dejando ver los filosos dientes como cierras eléctricas que parecían preparados para atravesar la joven piel. El rubio se puso a llorar mientras se tocaba la cabeza con la mano libre, aquel hombre no era el mismo que hace un rato, ni siquiera parecía del todo real.

-Por favor no me haga n-nada…-pedía entre sollozos en menor, intentando soltarse a toda costa de las manos de aquel lo que sea. Arthur solo chasqueo molesto la lengua, nunca le habían gustado los niños llorones, agarro ambas manos del pequeño con su derecho colocándolas sobre su cabeza y con la otra rompió rápidamente el atuendo de marinerito. A cada momento el niño se encontraba más lloroso e inquieto- Por f-favor Señor

-**No llores…**-mascullo molesto mientras apretaba las largas uñas contra las muñecas del menor contándolas con facilidad, haciendo que el rubio soltara gritos de dolor mezclados con los sollozos y ahora chillidos. Llevo la su boca hasta la del de menor estatura y forzando la boca metió con fuerza su lengua, buscando saborear lo que había dentro de su cavidad bucal, el tonto crío seguía llorando por lo que en un momento de enfado le mordió la lengua rebanándola- **Los llorones son tan molestos.**

De la boca del niño ya no salía ningún sonido, estaba más ocupado intentando no ahogarse con su propia sangre que sabia mal y se deslizaba a borbotones por su garganta. Realizo unos cuando cortes más disfrutando del dolor del pequeño humano, viendo como su sangre se derramaba por el piso siendo una pintura hermosa y macabra.

-**Esto es hermoso pero tengo hambre**-hablo por fin el pelirrojo y se bajo los pantalones un poco, mientras al mismo tiempo abría las pierna del rubio con una rodilla. El pequeño ya se encontraba desnudo hace un tiempo, por lo que simplemente se alineo con el pequeño hoyo y se hundió con fuerza en el cálido cuerpo. No pudo aguantar un jadeo que salió solo hace un tiempo que no hacia eso, miro como los ojos de su aperitivo se abrían y se llenaban de más lagrimas, aun con la boca llena de sangre logro soltar un grito que se escucho más como un gorgoteo.

Embisto durante un buen rato el pequeño cuerpo, agarrando los muslos para levantarlos mejor y cortando la piel sentible, era tan delicioso, se sentía venir. Luego de un buen rato como un buen finale al correrse en su interior, mordió el cuello del marinerito arrancándole un pedazo de la piel, acabando con su inocencia, succionando su vida y llenando su hambre.

Lo soltó con brusquedad, dejando el cuerpo roto y casi sin vida sobre el frio piso, se levanto los pantalones para mirar por última vez su obra maestra, los ojos sin vida, las piernas abiertas y llena de su esperma además de la boca goteando sangre.

Se giro y se encamino hacia el hogar de su cena ya más lleno, ahora ya tenía un plan para poder alejar a su pequeño humano de los otros que vivían con el solo necesitaba más tiempo. Una sonrisa marco su cara mientras salía del callejón, esperaba que encontraran el cuerpo pronto, seria una pena que no todos disfrutaran de su arte.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Por amor a Kami, luego de estar tanto tiempo fuera sin subir nada, vengo con este capi extra raro, me sentí mal al hacerle eso al pobre de Peter, no puedo creer que yo escribí esto. Bueno gracias a todas por comentar.

-MyobiXHitacchin: Alfie a de tener 10 años es mayor que Peter y si actúa muy infantil porque yo me imagino que a su edad yo era así, no va a ser Rusia será quien menos te imagines e.e. Gracias de nuevo por comentar eres una de mis seguidoras favoritas *w*

-Rosie Kirkland: Estoy feliz que te guste y aquí luego de un tiempo tienes la conti pero está aquí y eso es lo que cuenta xD. Espero saber de vos en este tiempo

-Nathalie Jones: Todos sabemos que Alfie no está loco todo es culpa del malvado de Arthur :c, soy tu primera y bailo de felicidad por ello te juro :D. Espero que te guste la continuación!

-Ari13: Estoy feliz que te guste :D, espero que te pases por aquí y ya lo dije lo del SpUk era algo imprevisto para sorprenderlas a todas e.e

Recuerden que un comentario no daña a nadie.

Con pesades por matar a Peter.

** Screacher**


End file.
